Boxed Lives
by Mustang-bex1126
Summary: Torchwood cleans up after the incidents from To Err Is Human.  Little interlude into the aftermath.
1. Finished Business

There was quiet knock on the door. Jack looked up from the report he was pretending to read to see Ianto standing patiently in the doorway.

"Ianto," Jack took a deep breath to clear his troubled thoughts, "What's the news?"

"We've finished the clean up at the flat, Tosh is working now on the cover story," He held up a box of papers. "Shall I incinerate these, sir?"

Jack furrowed his brow, trying to decide what might be the best course of action. "What sort…"

"Just, personal papers, sir. Letters…" Ianto offered a supportive smile and waited.

Jack was rubbing his chin, "Have the others seen these?"

"You mean aside from the ones they wrote?" This time a knowing smirk emerged, but was quickly repressed.

Jack smiled himself before placing both hands firmly on his hips. "No, you never know- we'll put those in the secure archives."

"Very good, sir," Ianto moved towards the safe on the wall.

Jack stepped forward and put his hands on the box. "I'll take care of it Ianto. It's what the boss is supposed to do…"

"You mean other than shooting people?" The smirk reemerged. "Alright sir, please _do_ try not to make a mess." He removed his hands from the box and left the room.

Jack watched as he left before setting the box down on his desk and retrieving an empty secure storage case from within the safe. He set the case down next to the box and dug out one of the specialized padlocks he'd designed just for this purpose. Jack noted in the file on his desk the serial number of both the box and padlock before finally removing the lid from the file box Ianto had brought.

There were more than just letters and bank statements in the box; amongst the rubble Jack found a couple of cards and love notes, likely from women long gone, and photos. Jack was placing the papers in a neat stack at the bottom of the case, using as much care as possible to not scatter things or lose any of the smaller bits; he stopped suddenly when a photo caught his eye. Jack pulled the photo lose from the stack and looked at it. It was the whole team- Jack, Tosh, Ianto, Suzie, and Owen. Jack felt a pang of sadness as he looked at Owen and Suzie, their knowing smiles, leaning heavily on each other.

Jack signed, "Death by Torchwood…"

"He's not dead, sir." Jack looked up suddenly to see Ianto with a steaming mug in his hand.

"Right, but we're certainly setting a pattern that I'm not entirely comfortable with." Jack closed his eyes and drank contently from his mug. When he opened his eyes again Ianto had in his hands one of the last letters from the stack.

Ianto looked over the letter for a moment, reading it, unaware that Jack was looking at him. He turned it over to look at the back before looking at Jack.

"From Reggie? Sir, I thought we'd boxed all items pertaining to Ms. Martelli?" He held the letter out to Jack who took it and dropped it unceremoniously into the box.

"I promised her I'd give it to Owen. He needed to see it, and now we've got it back again." Jack furrowed his brow once again, thinking again of the happy photo of his now broken team. He snatched the letter from inside the archive case. "Incinerate this one."

Ianto took it back from him cautiously, "Sir?"

A subtle but definitive cloud had befallen Jack's face. "That letter is just another reminder of how we got here in the first place- we don't need it. It's been read; it's served its purpose. _Burn it_."

Ianto nodded and concealed his disappointed frown from Jack. He turned to leave the room. He paused and turned back once more, "Sir, why didn't we just Retcon Reggie, reinsert her back home in her old life, how do we know Central hasn't simply locked her away?"

Jack had been expecting this one, just not from Ianto. He let out a slightly exasperated exhalation. "The people we Retcon, especially after having _seen_ Torchwood, have a bad habit of running into just the right mental trigger to undo all of our hard work. Since Reggie's entire life was tied up in this place…" Jack frowned again, explaining his decisions irritated him. "We just couldn't risk she'd see a photo of Diane at home and _suddenly_ remember everything."

At Ianto's silence Jack realized how harsh his words had come across; he shook the frown from his face. "Are you feeling up for game night- just you and me?"

Ianto turned back to face Jack, a coy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Not more chess, sir?"

"No… I was thinking something more… challenging, maybe with that stopwatch of yours." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

Ianto blushed and smiled. "Alright, sir, I think I can handle that." He turned and left the room.

Jack set the last of Owen's photos and papers in the case and secured the padlock. He slid open the top drawer of his desk and buried the group photo under some miscellaneous forms. 


	2. Interview

Jack had always met all of his potential employees at the pub. The atmosphere allowed him to get a better sense of their personality; it was also more conducive to Retconning the rejects. There had been so many rejects- even Gwen had, by Jack's opinion, not initially passed muster. It had been Suzie who'd been convinced of her potential.

Jack chuckled to himself and enjoyed his lager. Tonight's prospect was 15 minutes late when he finally rushed through the door. After a quick scan of the room he locked eyes with Jack, who nodded, and came over to the table.

"Sorry ma- Sir. I had trouble with directions…" Jack laughed as he watched the young man's face fall as he sat down. "I wish I hadn't said that."

"No, I'm sure not. But don't worry; I'm not your normal type of boss." Jack stuck out his hand, which the young man took eagerly. "Captain Jack Harkness. You're Ryan Stilt?"

"Yes sir." Ryan opened his mouth to say something else, but Jack had already risen from his chair- Ryan did the same.

Jack chuckled at the young man's obvious desire to please. "No Ryan, it's alright, you just stay here a minute, I'll be right back."

Ryan sat fidgeting nervously at the table while Jack retrieved two more pints from the bar.

"Here we go." Jack pronounced happily setting the glasses on the table.

Ryan jumped when Jack came up behind him. "R-right sir, thank you."

"Just call me Jack." Jack held up his glass, "Cheers!"

"Cheers, si-Jack." Ryan took a deep gulp before setting glass back down on the table.

"Alright, down to business… You obviously received our letter of interest. How long have you been working at the hospital?"

"One year, 5 months. I started there immediately after qualifying." Ryan smiled proudly.

"Ah yes, and you were top in your class right?" Jack had heard all of this so many times.  
"That's correct."

"With loads of A-levels."

"Yes, sir. I assume you have my CV. I have an excellent record at the hospital, upon request I can provide you with letters of recommendation from various supervisors…"

Jack stopped listening- Ryan sounded exactly like every other applicant he'd interviewed so far. None of them had been worthy. Cute though…

Jack must have been looking at Ryan funny, because he abruptly stopped talking. "Is everything alright?"

Jack snapped himself back, reaching into his coat to retrieve the 'Torchwood for Beginners' packet that Gwen had assembled for him. "Have you heard of Torchwood?"

Ryan looked dubious. "Special Ops, right?"

Jack set the papers on the table between them, and broke into his well rehearsed introduction spiel. "That's about right. We work outside the Government, beyond the police. We handle alien threats on Earth…"

"Wait a minute, did you say _alien_? I'm guessing you don't mean the Turks and North Africans." Ryan offered up a self-indulgent chuckle.

"No." Jack's eyes twinkled, as he laid on his heartbreaker smile. "Not that sort at all… we handle the _fun_ ones." He was a prat, but he was certainly a cute prat.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably under Jack's gaze. He cleared his throat, "Um… Well, I mean, what type, exactly, is the _fun_ type? Sir."

He was curious, that was at least an improvement on the last one. Jack leaned in close and slid his hand up the Ryan's arm, giving him a gentle squeeze just below his elbow. "I'll show you- if you want to know." His voice was gravely and barely above a whisper. "But you have to trust me."

Ryan's breathing quickened slightly, and he swallowed hard before nodding. Jack was pleased; perhaps the night wouldn't be a total loss.

* * *

In the alleyway Jack discovered Ryan wasn't simply curious, he was eager. Jack had nearly been knocked off his feet when his own greedy kiss was returned with ferocious desire. Jack pulled back from the younger man, the faint taste of his own blood lingering on his lips.

Ryan dropped to his knees and hurriedly lowered the zip on Jack's trousers, easing his hand in to free Jack's cock. Ryan's boldness certainly had Jack more than a little surprised. Ryan teased the head of Jack's cock with his tongue and ran his hand along the shaft, causing a small, but noticeable shudder from Jack.

Ryan let another satisfied chuckle escape from his lips before wrapping them around Jack. Ryan's right hand clasped Jack's front pocket as leverage to hold him in place while he slid his left hand up the inside of Jack's leg.

Jack leaned into Ryan, using the wall to brace himself. He knotted his fingers through the young man's hair and worked on just enjoying himself. His mouth was hot and wonderful, and Jack's knees nearly gave out as he felt the lightest touch of Ryan's teeth on the underside of his cock.

Jack was lost in his thoughts. "Oh Yan…" Much to his dismay, Tosh was calling from the Hub. He untangled his hand from Ryan's hair and reached to his ear.

"Jack…?"

"Yes…Yes, Tosh?" The phone call didn't seem to bother Ryan any; he continued diligently, making Jack work at focusing.

"Jack, I'm getting some particularly active readings from the rift…"

"You and Gwen go check them out. Ianto can man the hub. You find anything, you call me." Jack shuddered again, he was close, and he really preferred not to be talking to Tosh when he finally came. "I'll be back at the hub by the time you get back."

Jack disconnected and put his hand back on Ryan's head. Ryan rang his tongue firmly over the head of Jack's cock. Jack inhaled sharply and thrust his hips forward; his hot come spurting into the back of the young man's throat.

When Jack opened his eyes back up, Ryan was wiping the sides of his mouth and looking up at him like a child desperate for approval. The beers and the sedative from the amnesia pill were just starting to take effect- Jack helped Ryan to his feet and went about tucking himself back in.

"Well Ryan, if you'd been interviewing for a job giving me a blow, you'd be hired on the spot."

Ryan was preoccupied with shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"I'd love to stay and play… but duty calls."

"But… but what about Torchwood? That can't be all there is-"

Jack patted the young man on the back. "No, I'm afraid, for you, it is. The buzzing you feeling in your head right now- that's the very powerful memory loss pill I've given you slowly taking effect. In the morning myself, and Torchwood won't even be memories to you-" He loved this line. "And that, is truly a tragedy."

He gave Ryan and chaste kiss and strolled back to the Hub, whistling Glenn Miller, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Yes, if all his failed interviews ended this way, he might not be so concerned with having a successful one.


	3. Business As Usual

"Alright Tosh- any indication of it's purpose or origin?" Ianto listened for a moment before continuing. "You and Gwen be careful during transport, I'll pull up everything we've got." He disconnected just as Jack strolled back in.

"Good evening Ianto! What's the word from the field?" Jack was very cheery, but he was also alone, Tosh would be disappointed.

"Nothing terribly exciting sir; Tosh and Gwen located and secured a small metallic artifact- Tosh says we've another already in the archives. She isn't certain but she thinks they're part of a set… She said something about collectors plates." He smiled sweetly, and sipped from his coffee mug.

"Ah good, nothing that will need urgent attention then." Jack poured himself a scotch.

"Plans sir?" Ianto leaned casually against the doorframe of Jack's office, a smirk threatening to break out on his face.

Jack looked over some papers on his desk, "Oh nothing glamorous: some Glenn Miller, good scotch, a hot shower, maybe dinner." He looked up, "Care to join me?"

"For which part sir?"

Jack smile widened; it was amazing how many teeth he had. "All of it."

Ianto opened his mouth to contribute another wicked comment, but was interrupted by the return of Gwen and Tosh with the alien tchotchke. Tosh left the trinket on her desk and hurried up to Jack's office.

"Well?" There was no denying her hopeful desperation. "How was he?"

Jack hated to do it, but he couldn't hire just anyone. "He was great Tosh, he just wasn't going to work for Torchwood. I _promise_ we'll find somebody soon- until then I need you to keep playing doctor, ok?"

Her disappointment was obvious, but Tosh was a team player. "Alright Jack, no problem."

"Right, and Ianto, that means I'm going to need you to continue to take the lead on tech and analysis. Now… if there are no more emergencies tonight, go home."

Ianto chimed in, "Sir, we are getting reports of strange lights South of Aberdeen, near Dundee."

Both Tosh and Gwen let out little disappointed sighs. That sort of drive meant they'd never get home tonight.

Jack looked around at his team, his eyes falling last on Ianto. Jack thought about their plans- "Ianto, call Two, tell them to check it out. We're still a man short, and they're much closer. Probably swamp gas or something, no need for us to go all the way out there." He smiled at his obviously relieved team.

"Very good, sir." He dismissed himself to take care of it.

* * *

Ianto sat at his workstation and reached for the phone. He hesitated, changed his mind, and activated the site-to-site messaging program.

E.Green: Hallo Ianto, what can we do for our Queen and Country today?

I.Jones: Erin Green? You can't be serious.

E.Green: Yes it appears that somebody had a sense of humor. What's going on? We never hear from you.

I.Jones: We've got a report of unidentified lights near Dundee. Jack figures they're just bog lights, or some such thing; we thought you could check it out so we don't have to drive all the way up there.

E.Green: Let me guess, Jack has plans, why doesn't he just send Gwen, or Owen, or Tosh?

I.Jones: Owen's left Torchwood. Jack has been 'interviewing' for his replacement.

I.Jones: Erin?

I.Jones: Reggie? Come back to me.

E.Green: Right, Ianto, we'll dispatch a team, being me, to Dundee promptly. Will Three be available if it isn't simply bog lights?

I.Jones: We'll be around if you need us.

E.Green: We? You and Jack? )

I.Jones: I don't know what you mean. P

E.Green: G'night love.

I.Jones: Goodnight Erin, drive safely.

E.Green: Ianto?

I.Jones: Yes?

E.Green: Jack doesn't know you know what happened to me, does he.

E.Green: Ianto?

I.Jones: I miss doing the crossword with you- Tosh cheats.

E.Green: So did we-


End file.
